The Arrow
by That One Fangirl Over There
Summary: (Mainly for HiroKaiMarc.) WARNING: Read HKM's story "The Blacksmith's Son" before reading! Kai is injured in a war for his village. But not just injured- poisoned with a lethal poisoned arrow, and only Sky and Wu can save him. Will the old friends make it back in time to save Kai's life?
1. Shot Down

**Hey! This short story really is meant for HiroKaiMarc, from her story "The Blacksmith's Son". If you didn't read it, go now then come back! So Gus is still alive, and he fulfills an order from his father, Levi. Enjoy! :D**

 **P.S., I will use the names of HKM's OCs, just so it makes sense. :3**

* * *

The war still continued. Thunder Village and Ignacia wouldn't stop fighting. Gus was sent to the battlefield for one reason- make sure Kai no longer breathes. Thunderians threw stones at a certain villager to draw Kai's attention. It did.

"Oh no! Isannah, are you okay?!" Kai spoke to his female friend. She had many scars from her father abusing her, but she was strong enough to handle a few stones.

"Yes I'm fine. I will- Kai, look out!" An arrow was shot through the air. With no time to react, the arrow pierced through Kai's left arm. He screamed in agony. He yanked it out, quickly but careful not to cause more pain. Sky ran to his son.

"Kai, what happened? Are you okay?" Sky quickly looked at his son's wound. It was deep, and a strange substance was on Kai's skin and the arrow. But what was it?

"Yes father, I'm fine! I need to treat this wound, though!" Kai ran off to the clinic, grabbing many bandages, and did his best to stay calm, as a healer is trained to be. He quickly wrapped the bandage around his arm, but it still pulsed with terrible and agonizing pain. Kai winced, but grabbed his weapons, and returned to battle. Soon Kai found who struck him- Gus.

"Hello, _Kai_. Come and get me, if you can at least!" His evil sneer sickened Kai. He let a battle cry and swung at him many times. Kai then got a splitting headache, and when he opened his eyes, everything was blurry. Kai swayed, trying to hit multiple Guses. Then Kai couldn't stand up anymore, dropped his sword and shield, and collapsed. Gus whispered in his ears.

"Sweet dreams. This is the last time you see the real world. Ha ha!" Gus ran off, his signal to his people that the task was done. Everyone ran off, and Sky, enraged at those people attacking his village and son, yelled back at them.

"Yeah, you better run, or else I'll put _you_ in the dirt! GAH!" Sky through a sharp, curved, metal boomerang at one of the Thunderian's heads, hitting them right on the spot. It was only moments after Nya told her father to calm down when Sky realized his son wasn't standing with them. "Kai? Kai! Where are you?" Sky ran off, leaving Nya to tell all the Ignacians to search for her brother.

* * *

Sky kept running, until he saw his son sprawled on the ground. He gasped and ran faster than he ever did before. Sky checked his pulse, and made sure he was breathing. He was, but his pulse was slowly growing softer, his heart beat becoming slower slightly, and his unnaturally warm body growing colder as time went by. Sky carried his unconscious son to his bed that he shared with his sister, and laid him down. Then he remembered- The arrow! Sky took off Kai's bandages, and ordered Nya to come.

"Yes father, what is- KAI! What happened?"

"I'm not sure Nya, but had me that needle! Quick!" Nya did, and Sky stuck it carefully in Kai's wound. Nya turned away from being squeamish, and a loud _whish_ was heard when Sky sucked some of the substance from Kai's blood. He grabbed a vile, and poured in most of the mysterious liquid in, leaving only a drop to put in water. Sky took a book from a shelf as he let the final drop fall in the clean water. It turned a venomous green, and when Sky read what the substance was, he nearly broke down. He returned to the room, only to find Nya staring at Kai's injured arm. Her mouth was wide open, and she handed her father her brother's limp arm. Sky carefully laid his arm back across Kai's chest. Black vein-like streams of poison surrounded the wound. A few veins bulged a little from the pressure. Nya asked her father what had happened to Kai.

"Nya, there was a substance in Kai that is deadly, so deadly that it was to be destroyed. Nya, your brother was poisoned... with Polonium." Nya screamed at the fear of her brother dying. Sky looked at the deputy of the remote village, and bowed his head. But Sky's head snapped back up, remembering his old friend Wu. "Nya, I need to find an antidote for Kai. I need you and the villagers to watch over Kai. Stay away from the enemies." Sky grabbed a bag from a hook, the one he used when he went on adventures with his old friends. He ran off as quickly as he could for his son's life to Wu's monastery. He quickly sprinted up the stairs, and opened the doors without knocking. "WU! I NEED YOU! IT'S MY SON!" Wu came from the kitchen, finding his friend in distress.

"What is it, Sky? What about Kai?" He placed his hand on Sky's shoulder.

"Kai was poisoned with Polonium. I need your help to find an antidote! Please!" Sky begged. Kai was his only son, and the thought of losing his son was unbearable! Wu gasped at the word "Polonium", dropping his cup of tea. He grabbed a satchel, slinging over his shoulders.

"We must go, NOW!" Both men ran down the steep stone stairs, bringing the list of ingredients for an antidote.

* * *

 **Alright, that's done! Hope you enjoyed! If you were wondering, Polonium is the most deadliest poison there is. I made it liquid form and a terrible green color, because**

 **1) I don't know if a liquid form of Polonium exists, and**

 **2) I don't really know the actual color. :P**

 **You know, it's weird how Kai is my and HiroKaiMarc's favorite Ninja, and sometimes we end up hurting him. :O I hope you enjoyed Hiro! And I hope in the end, you all love how it ends! ;)**

 **-KGF**


	2. Death Has Struck

**Aww man! No matter how long I try and make this story, it will still be short! :( Oh, well. XD And, you're welcome HiroKaiMarc! I love giving shout outs as well as getting a shout out! XD And I have a surprise for you all. X)**

* * *

Sky and Wu rushed through many grounds, quickly trying to find all the ingredients for an antidote.

"Come on, you pesty vermin! Just some of your vemon!" Recently, the old friends were trying to get a venomous snake's vemon in the antidote. But instead, Sky's impatience got the better of him, and ripped out the reptile's fang. "Oops. Oh well, we have to take what we can get." And dropped the tooth in the beaker.

It was late at night when Sky and Wu had retired for the night. But the father was still wide awake, looking towards the direction of his home, the most hardest working, yet most peaceful village in all of Ninjago. He had left his faded bandana behind for Nya to keep, in case he would never make it back. Of course, he will for the sake of his wonderful and _only_ son. Sky's eyes welled up with tears, but according to the element he earned as a Guardian, he couldn't cry. It was nearly impossible. Kai has cried occasionally in the past, but the reason was because he had not unlocked the power of fire. Right now, all that Sky had felt about his powers, were that they were the meaning of destruction.

"My friend, why must you stay awake? You must need your rest." Wu rested his hand once more on his friend's shoulder. Sky's gaze drifted off to the items for the antidote. There were roots from the trees in Hiroshi's Labrynth, the fang from the serpent, and the bone marrow of an Anacondrai, which for some reason, the skeleton and blood was fresh. The hours seemed to drag onto the days, and the days into weeks. Sky let a deep sigh slip through his rough lips.

"I know Wu, but I'm worried for Kai. And Nya. What if we don't make it? What if the antidote doesn't work? What if-"

"What if there was no 'what ifs'? We all wonder what can happen, but we can always do our best to make the 'what if' happen. Do not fret, my friend. We will revive your son." Wu has always had a way with words, though Sky did not, Kai seemed to have a powerful gift of words. But Sky had turned his gut. He should have listened to it, for it is always right, like Kai is with his gut. If only...

* * *

"Hey Kai, I'm here." Nya carried a bucket of water to the bed she and her brother shared. She has always checked on him, hoping he would break through the poison. Sadly to Nya's misery, Kai didn't. She had always looked up to Kai, always believed he could take down anything, that nothing could hurt him. Nya realized that not everyone was how they looked or seemed, but Kai sure did seem like how he looked. She stroked her fingers across her brother's scar across his left eye. No one was sure how Kai exactly got it, not even Nya herself. But she never questioned it. Then, Nya felt odd bumps on Kai's cheek. And that's when Nya let out a stone cold, shrill shriek. All the villagers, as well as Kai's friends, and even Ash, came running. Dasher was the first, then Isannah, Ashley, and everyone else followed.

"Nya, what's wrong?!"

"What happened?!"

"Kai's not dead, is he?! Tell me he isn't!" Nya just stayed kneeling, her hand stroking her elder brother's cheek. She grabbed hold of herself, then Kai's head, and twisted it for everyone to see! There were the streams of Polonium, breaking Kai's cells nearly covering half of his face! It spread to the tips of his left hand's fingers, and is to his knees. The poison reached Kai's right arm, but luckily, went around his heart. But, like thorns, many were anxiously waiting to prod Kai's heart, desperate to take a victim after so long. Ash tried lifting Kai's arm while Dasher lifted Kai's leg, but it came out the same- icy cold and limp. Kai... was dying.

* * *

Sky twisted in his sleep, haunted by thoughts of what he could've done, how he could've prevented what have happened. Only when he heard a bone rattling scream did he and Wu awaken. That scream could only belong to one person- Nya! Sky grabbed the list and beaker, and found that only one ingredient was left to complete the antidote- a lock of a parent's hair. It had to be the one who didn't have the child inherit the hair color, so Sky plucked several strands from his straight, ashy black hair.

"Wu, I need to go! Please meet with me!" And Sky took off.

* * *

 **WHAAAAAT!? I am so doing this! KAI IS DYING! I AM PACKING MY BAGS! DX Well, I hope you enjoyed, because in the end of the next chapter, I already have an ending. X) So, yeah. Not much to say except, R &R! ;)**

 **-KGF**


	3. Too Late

**OMG, I thought of the saddest epilogue in the world in class today! Okay, there's probably something sadder, but you'll have to wait what it is. X) Since this story will only last for 5 chapters and an epilogue in total, I'm going to finish it up. :)**

* * *

Sky ran faster and harder than a wild fire burning all the fuel in its path. His feet seem to hover above the ground, yet they pounded so hard. Once he reached the border of Ignacia, he splashed through the stream, through the crops, and burst into Four Weapons, also known as his family's home. Nya was on her brother's chest, shaking his shoulders. Tear stains showed on her face, and they were still falling.

"Kai, please wake up! Wake! Up!"

"Nya, stop. I have the antidote. Let us hope this works." Wu came running, just as Sky injected the serum. Under his breath, he kept muttering about the antidote completing the job of healing. He kept his fingers on Kai's wrist, checking his pulse, as well as his neck. The poisoned streams kept creeping closer and closer to where Kai's heart was. His heart was completely surrounded, and then one streak inched so close to Kai's heart, that he gasped. More kept approaching, and Kai took one final gulp of air...

Dead. His blood stopped moving and became colder than the night, the skin cells turned gray, and Kai's wrist and hand fell completely limp. Wu bowed his head solemnly in respect, and Nya fell to her knees, crying soft, but sharply.

But Sky was the one who took it the hardest. The tears that had welled up in his eyes before became hard to hold back. They began burning, and Sky choked up. Then the few tears slid down his cheeks.

* * *

 **I told you it would be short. The Ex-Master of Fire let the first tears fall in years. :O You all know I wouldn't kill Kai, but let's see what Wu or _anyone_ can do! ;)**

 **-KGF**


	4. Revived

Wu snapped his head up, remembering a spell he knew. He began rapidly chanting in a language only Sky, Priscilla, and Kai knew by heart. Sky raised _his_ head, looked at his friend then son, and joined in the chant. Suddenly, the poison began to glow a clear purple, and slowly began to vanish. So quickly and so sudden, that Nya had to duck her head again from the strange light. The chant was completed, and Kai's body was clear of Polonium, only a scar left by the arrow. Sky fell to his knees again, only this time, he grabbed Wu into a powerful hug, and hugged Kai after.

"Thank you, Wu. What would I ever do without you?" Sky could hear the powerful and firm beat of Kai's heart, and a soft smile crept on his face. Isannah felt his forehead and pulse, and reported a short and not so shocking news to the chief in what seemed to be forever.

"Kai has a slight fever, and he will be unconsious for some time, but... At least he's alive." Ash walked up to the bed, and carefully planted a small kiss on Kai's forehead. At first, Sky rose a brow at the gesture, but Ashley stopped him.

"For luck. He'll need it. I'm not asking for anything, but I wish you could still forgive-"

"Oh Ashley, I already _did_ forgive you. You are a special friend to my son, and I can't destroy that. Besides, kids will be kids!"

* * *

"No, no, NO! You were supposed to make sure you caused Kai's death!"

"I did Father, but that wretched father of the deputy had a friend who, apparently, seems to know sorcery!"

"Enough child! I will not tolerate with this. Out of my sight, or asume yourself _hanged_." Levi threatened his son, full of rage of how what a simple assignment he gave to Gus. "Hmm. This war will not last long if _you're_ gone, Sky. Just you wait."

* * *

 **Once again, short. But I mentioned that, and I want my first story completed, even if it is short. ;) To clear any confusion with Priscilla, she's still held captive by Thunder Village. Until the next chapter, and after that EPILOGUE!**

 **-KGF**


	5. Murderer

**Almost done. Here you go! :)**

* * *

Kai woke up to a bright and sunny day. Someone was looming over him.

"Yep, I'm dead."

"Kai, you are _not_ dead. In fact, quite the opposite." Sky spoke to his son, checking to see if his fever had gone. It had not yet, but it had dropped. Kai smiled, relieved to be able to see his father again. He sat up, but the chief firmly, but gently set his son back against the bed. "Hold on, Fido. You're a little sick, so you're not leaving until you're better."

"Father! Why must you torture me?! I feel- ow. My arm."

"Oh yes, be careful with your new scar. It is still healing. But you should be lucky. If it weren't for Wu, you'd be in the stars." Kai's head whipped toward his father, not believing what he had just said. He continued staring until he realized that everything was peaceful.

"Father, why is it so quiet?"

"..." A sigh left Sky's lips, then answered. "To show Levi how it feels like to lose your son, I... killed Gus." Once again, Kai stared at his father. He knew staring was rude, but Sky was not a murderer! "The war is done, Kai, and Thunder Village has fallen. And... your mother is safe." A sad and happy smile was plastered across Sky's face, showing how much he missed his wife for so long. Sky went outside, only for Kai to have more company from his friedns and sister, who nearly toppled on him. Nya cried waterfalls for her brother, relieved that he was alive. For once, Kai was embarrassed about getting hurt. He certainly didn't get attention like _this_.

* * *

 **The epilogue's coming, and a little twist will be added. I am sorry to do it, but it does make sense. :P**

 **-KGF**


	6. Epilogue- Out Of Pain, Into The Light

**EPILOGUE**

 **2 AND A HALF MONTHS LATER...**

Sky was buried on top of a hill in Ignacia. Sadly, the antidote that had cured Kai wasn't read clearly enough. The strands of hair changed the Polonium's course. So instead of Kai's life being taken away, it was Sky's. He showed no symptoms, and when he did, he coughed harshly and spoke to his children rudely. It had broken both of their hearts. Sky died overnight. At least he had died peacefully. Nya cried and Kai let many silent tears go. So many emotions, so much pain. A day after, Kai became more of an angry person, and punched the walls. He became hot headed, and his temper got the better of him. And he's always been that way ever since. But a certain fire kept burning in Kai, reminding him that not everything can be lived in pain.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **DONE! :D If that was sad, I know. That was my ending. :( Does that sort of make sense? I just did it because I thought of it. Kai's Girlfriend, signing off for the last time.**

 **-KGF**


End file.
